Only the beginning
by CerudianStar
Summary: "You'll see just wait we'll have our own happily ever after, I promise."  Sweet Gauken setting fic with our favorite hero and class president. Happy Holiday's everyone!


Hey everyone been a while huh? Sorry I haven't updated **Your heart my not be mine to hold **but don't worry it has not been discontinued! I just haven't had time and I don't want to write a rushed chapter. I hope you all understand but here's something the popped up in my head like two months ago. I hadn't gotten around to uploading it but hey it's like the perfect time of the year for this. Haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"C'mon Arthur!" Alfred called out happily from the door of the student council room.<p>

"I'm coming hold your damn horses!" He grumbled gathering the last of his belongings. He wasn't planning to leave anything behind during winter break who knows if they'd still be there after the janitor cleaned the school.

"Arrrrthuuur." Alfred whined impatiently.

Arthur sent a glare Alfred's way as he closed his brief case and proceeded to leave the room.

"C'mon babe let's get going this is perfect weather for some awesome Christmas movies, making snow angels/snow mans, having snow ball fights, making snow forts and cuddling! We've already wasted tons of time! " Alfred said grabbing Arthur's hand and tugging him along the empty hallways to the school entrance.

"What are you talking about it's only 6:36pm it's not even that late you git and aren't some of those things childish." He said tightening his hold on Alfred's hand.

Alfred's smile faltered a bit as he opened the doors of the school feeling the overwhelming cold of the December chill making him shiver. "Well yeah but..." he trailed off as he turned his head to look at Arthur with a sincere smile. "You're usually always so busy and tired after school with all the paper work and managing the budget, etc., that when we do hang out it doesn't seem long enough 'cause soon enough the days over and it's on with the same routine again."

"Alfred..."

"So that's why I wanted to hurry 'cause I don't want to waste a moment of being able to be with you for this week and a half before I have to return you to your duties. I just don't want the lack of time between us making us like...distant or something. My feelings haven't faltered at all since I asked you out back in April. If anything they've grown a lot more deeper." He said sheepishly feeling the blush grow on his cheeks ten fold.

"Oh god, that probably sounded so 'freakin cheesy right?" He blurted. Embarrassment catching up to him quickly he chose to release Arthur's hand and face away choosing to fiddle with his scarf instead.

Arthur always knew Alfred was rather blunt unlike himself which he had always admired, that's why he didn't doubt Alfred's feelings when he had confessed to him that rainy day in April. Yes, he remembered that day perfectly. He hadn't exactly had a good day, he had felt overwhelmed with things going on in his personal life and the stress of school. He was beyond giving a shit that day that he left the school without his umbrella or any of his personal items and the only person to actually take notice of his distress was Alfred. Alfred whom was loved by everyone, ever popular, athletic, happy, sweet and charming. But it was him who followed suit with his left behind umbrella and suite case in hand getting himself all drenched calling after him of all people. Perhaps people would believe that a confession in the rain would be the ultimate sense of romance like in that Notebook movie that every girl in school seemed to gush about, but in reality it wasn't. His eyes were red from crying, he was drenched from head to toe causing very unpleasant chills from the cold. To add his mood isn't even worth mentioning, he had even proceeded to yell at Alfred for things that were obviously uncalled for but even so that idiot just stood there with a a small smile opening the umbrella for him sheltering him from the rain.

Obviously facing the fact that the git wasn't going anywhere he admitted defeat pride be damned and resumed his crying letting his sobs wrack his body as he clenched his fists and lowered his head. "_Alfred must think I'm completely pathetic but I can't stop the tears." _

His thoughts were interrupted by someone or more like his object of his affection **Alfred **holding him to his chest protectively so that no one else could see the state he was in and maybe trying to comfort him with his arm softly rustling his hair. There was no kiss, just complete and utter silence, comfort and a sense of support. That which of Arthur lacked his whole life and never knew he needed but deep inside certinley wanted.

_If Alfred could be so brutally honest with him, why couldn't he? _

Alfred noticed the long silence as they both still stood in the cold in front of the school and it made him feel insecure, maybe he has said too much,... what if he was suffocating or annoying Arthur with his affection?

"H-hey Arthur I'm sorry if like I'm annoying you or something. Let's just get going and forget what I said, okay?" He said plastering a fake smile on his face and he turned around completely and stretched out his hand to Arthur whose eyes were glassy as if he was going to cry.

"You really are a git you daft fool." Arthur said letting tears fall no doubt making him look ridiculous as he swatted the hand offered to him away.

Alfred flinched. "Arthur I'm s-" But he wasn't able to finish because he saw Arthur lunging froward drooping his suit case and enveloping him in a embrace as he hid his face in Alfred's chest.

"You didn't do a single thing wrong, you're perfect, completely utterly perfect no matter what anyone says or thinks. I love you, I love you more than I could ever express, more than you can fathom. I-I don't say it much or show it but never doubt it. Nothing would ever change my feelings, even if something happens and we don't stay together. My heart will always yearn for you, only you I'm sure of it." He said clinging to Alfred's trade mark bomber jacket enjoying the smell and comfort that solely belongs to him.

"Don't say that! We'll be together forever even when we're old and in wheel chairs. We'll still bicker, maybe you'd hit me with your caine when I get you extra mad but we'll be happy and together for sure! So don't ever think I'd leave you because like you said my feelings won't ever change for you, and if they do they'll only grow like they have already." He said as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and resting his head on his shoulder.

"So what if you aren't too expressive I don't care there are understandably reasons for it, some of which I know about already and when you're ready I'm ready to listen to the rest. But hey whether you are aware or not Arthur you do show it even if you don't notice it." He snickered.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well let's see for one, I love the way you smile so brightly that it reaches your eyes."

"Wha-"

"Yes I'm looking even when you think I'm not. Now don't interrupt me so I can tell you." He said with a childish smile.

"I don't think I-"

"The way you fidget and stutter when you get nervous or shy, the times when you comfort me after I go through a horror movie marathon even though you always fall asleep first. Then the moments when you unconsciously scoot closer when we're sitting together or when you lean your head on my shoulder, oh and the way you glare with jealousy at the girls who always try to flirt with me even though I could care less what they say. Or like when I see from the corner of my eye that you want to hold my hand but always hold back, it's really cute. There's just so many little things Arthur that'd it take me too long to list." Alfred said tenderly as he released Arthur and chose to cup Arthur's cheeks bringing their foreheads together.

So many things I've seen and have yet to see but you know what I look forward to seeing it as the years go on. We'll go through some rough times for sure but together we'll get through them and you'll see it'll all work out. Just like the stories in Disney movies I promise!"

"Ha ha hahaha." Arthur laughed. "You're going to compare our love life to on of your beloved Disney movies, seriously love?"

"Hey that's so meeean.~ Don't laugh Arthur! You'll see just wait we'll have our own happily ever after, I promise."

"Alright then you've promised already I'm not letting you go back on your word seems like your stuck with me now my _prince charming_ Hahaha." He said laughing happily.

Alfred smiled broadly as he placed a small kiss on Arthur's nose and let go. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now we better get going we got the rest of our lived ahead of us and I'm not letting a second go by!"

"Hold up just tik love."

"What is it?"

Arthur grabbed Alfred by the collar of his bomber jacket and pulled him down to eye level. "After all that sweet talk, confessions and that heart felt promise you don't plan to give me a kiss?"

"You know if you wanted a kiss you could have just said so from the beginning."

"Shut up and kiss me before I change my mind you git."

"Okay, okay princess." He smirked as he closed the distance between them and kissed Arthur tenderly but ending the kiss too soon for Arthur's liking.

"I'd love to stay here and kiss you longer but it's freakin' cold out here and I don't want neither of us getting sick. Let's get back to your apartment and we'll continue the kiss there or if you want we could continue more?" He said teasingly as he kissed behind Arthur's cold ear making him shudder.

Arthur bent down and picked up his suit case and grabbed Alfred by the hand and tugged him along the path to the school gates in a hurry.

"Haha. Now who's the one in a hurry." He said not bothered at all by Arthur's rush.

"Oh shush you." He said blushing.

Alfred could certinely get used to this being with Arthur, bickering with Arthur, loving Arthur for his entire life, heck as long as they're both happy who really care's about what the future brings. He thought as he let go of Arthur's hand and picked him up bridal style just to embarrass him.

Arthur let out a squeak. "Alfred put me down you git we're in public!"

**Yeah he definitely could get used to this.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this sweet one-shot! Sorry for any mistakes but I hope you all have a happy holiday with your loved ones and have a great start to the new year! Please review and maybe leave me a prompt you would like perhaps I'll write something for it to get my writing mojo started up again. (Nothing Rated-R please though, don't feel I have enough skill for something like that just yet.) <strong>


End file.
